Kuperkeikkaseikkailu ja muita outoja tarinoita
by tellie
Summary: Crack. Avaruusolennot sieppaavat Renjin. Byakuya laulaa. Renji kohtaa taruolennon.
1. Sieppaus

**A/N: **Koska crackiakin tarvitaan. Kolmiosainen ficci. Osia yhdistää tenttiviikon läheisyys eli kirjoitusajankohta ja sisäisesti hyvin löyhä... ääh te huomaatte sen kun luette. Joka tapauksessa jokainen chapu on oma pieni sekava tarinansa.

**Warnings:** mukana on vähän tuhmaakin huumoria, mutta ei mitään oikeasti pahaa :P

**Word count (chapter): **1993

**Disclaimer: **minen omista mitään.

Sieppaus

Oli tyyni ja lämmin ilma, kun kuudennen divisioonan luutnantti Abarai Renji juoksi ympyrää Karakuran pururadalla työstääkseen seksuaalista turhautumista, jota Kuchiki Rukia läheisyydessä oleskelu väkisinkin herätti. Puhumattakaan siitä helvetin Kurosakin kakarasta.

_Kuusikymmentäyhdeksän,_ Renji laski aloittaessaan taas uuden lenkin. Hän oli mennyt sekaisin laskuissaan ties kuinka monta kertaa, mutta sillä ei ollut mitään väliä. Aina sen jälkeen hän aloitti laskun kyseisestä lukumäärästä, sillä se oli aivan yhtä hyvä kuin mikä tahansa muukin, ja sattuneesta syystä hyvin helppo muistaa.

Yht'äkkiä yllättäen jokin suuri ja ympyränmallinen peitti kuun. Esine oli suuri, halkaisijaltaan useita satoja metrejä, ja se näytti lähinnä ilmaan roikkumaan ripustetulta lautaselta. Keskellä sitä oli pieni kupu, jonka reunassa oli rivistö sieviä kodikkaita ikkunoita, ja laitteesta alaspäin osoitti keltavihreä valokeila.

"Häh?" Renji sanoi ääneen ja sekosi askelissaan, mikä ei olisi ollut mitenkään haitallista, ellei hän olisi samaan aikaan astunut jättikokoiseen koirankakkaan. Hemmetin liukumiina teki tepposet shinigamille, joka hetken liukasteltuaan kaatui selälleen samaiseen läjään.

"Voi paska!" hän kommentoi varsin osuvasti, mikä veti lentävän lautasen huomion hänen puoleensa. Alus kieppui hetken suoraan hänen yläpuolellaan häikäisten hänet kellanvihreällä valolla. Sitten hän menetti liikkumiskykynsä ja tunsi kohoavansa ilmaan. Myöhemmin hän vannoi, että säteen lamauttavaan vaikutukseen oli kuulunut myös tajuttomuus, eikä hän suinkaan ollut pyörtynyt silkasta tolkuttomasta kauhusta.

Kun Renji seuraavan kerran avasi silmänsä, hän makasi ilkialastomana jonkinlaisella tutkimuspöydällä. Hän ei edelleenkään voinut liikuttaa muuta kuin silmiään, mikä tosin oli enemmän kuin tarpeeksi, koska silmien liikuttaminen johti epämukaviin näkyihin. Ensimmäinen niistä oli hyvin kirkas lamppu suoraan shinigamin yläpuolella, toinen valtava moniteräinen aparaatti, joka lähestyi häntä skalpellit kiillellen. Kolmas ja neljäs asia olivat kuitenkin kamalimmat.

Kolmas ja neljäs olivat nimittäin avaruusolioita, kuten myös viides, kuudes, seitsemäs ja kahdeksas. Viides, kuudes, seitsemäs ja kahdeksas kuitenkin olivat sen verran kaukana, ettei Renjin tarvinnut nähdä heitä kunnolla, joten kolmas ja neljäs veivät kauheudessa voiton.

Kolmas oli pieni, noin 150cm pitkä vihreä suuripäinen olento, joka muistutti suuresti heinäsirkkaa siihen pisteeseen, että sillä oli tuntosarvet päässään. Se oli täysin alaston ja (luojan kiitos) ilmeisesti sukupuoleton olento, jonka silmät hohtivat keltaisina, eikä niissä ollut pupilleja lainkaan. Sen vieressä istui toinen olento, joka liikkui ympäriinsä limaisilla lonkeroillaan ja jonka suusta, terävien torahampaiden välistä, valui kuolaa tasaisena norona.

Onnekkaasti moniteräinen aparaatti alkoi liikkua kohti Renjin kasvoja_ ennen _kuin hän huomasi pohtia kuolan, lonkeroiden ja ja olennon sukupuolisuuden suhdetta. Ennen kuin shinigami huomasikaan, hänen leukansa oli pakotettu auki ja yksi laitteen teristä porasi hänen kitalakeaan demonsen sirinän säestämänä, ja hänen tajuntansa päätti sanoa heipat ja paeta taas mukavampiin maisemiin.

Kun Renji seuraavan kerran heräsi, hänen vierellään oli vain kuolaava avaruusolento. "Ökközöröxök," se sanoi, ja Renji tuijotti sitä hämmästyneenä.

"Ökközöröxök! Gömmömöm! Ga1aah!" olento sitten toisti ja pyöräytti silmiään. Se painoi nappia tutkimuspöydässä, ja valo Renjin yläpuolella välähti.

"Me-olemme-todenneet-lajisi-kelvottomaksi," koneääni käänsi olennon puheen Renjille.

"MITÄ HELVETTIÄ?" shinigami karjui. Hänen lajiaan ei takuulla loukattu ilman seuraamuksia!

"Sinulla-tekemämme-tutkimukset-osoittavat-lajisi-kelvottomaksi-palvelemaan-rotujamme-paitsi-ehkä-talousjakkaroina. Älykkyysosamääränne-on-aivan-riittämätön-vaatimattomimpiinkin-tarkoituksiin. On-ihme-että-edes-osaatte-puhua. Laskekaa-itsenne-onnekkaiksi-sillä-orjuus-alaisuudessamme-on-kamala-kohtalo-mille-hyvänsä-rodulle."

"VOI HELVETTI, KUNHAN PÄÄSEN IRTI NÄISTÄ KÖYSISTÄ, SINUSTA EI JÄÄ JÄLJELLE KUIN MÄRKÄ LÄNTTI, SINÄ, SINÄ... SINÄ... sinä... olio," Renji sanoi tuntien solvauksensa voiman hieman hiipuvan loppua kohti.

"Itse-asiassa-siksi-minä-olenkin-täällä," koneääni käänsi olennon puhetta. "Minä-aion-vapauttaa-sinut. Sinun-on-määrä-tanssia-kanssani."

"NO EN KYLLÄ VARMANA TANSSI!"

"Kyllä-sinä-tanssit," olento sanoi ja injektoi shinigamiin jonkinlaista nestettä. "Tämä-taivuttaa-ruumiisi-tahtooni. Kenties-herkkä-tanssimme-päättyy-vielä-paremmin."

Renji tunsi vastustuksensa sulavan, ja pian olento vapautti hänet kahleista. Se tarjosi hänelle erään vihreää limaa huokuvista lonkeroistaan, ja jäätävää kauhua tuntien Renji näki kätensä tarttuvan olennon lonkeroon.

Olento (_se näyttää ihan samalta kuin Kang siinä länsimaisessa piirretyssä... Mikä se nimi nyt oli... The Sim poms?_) johdatti Renjin saliin, jonka katossa kimmelsi valtava diskopallo seuranaan mitä monivärisimpiä välkkyviä valoja.

"Musiikkia!" avaruusolento sanoi ja pui erästä lonkeroistaan. Valtavista kaiuttimista alkoi valua epämääräisen tuntuoloista musiikkia... Missä Renji oli kuullut sitä aikaisemmin?

"Backstreet-Boys-Everybody," avaruusolento selitti, ja Renji päätti nimittää otusta Kangiksi tehdäkseen tilanteesta edes hieman vähemmän traumaattisen. Traumaattisuus tosin palasi aikaisemmalle tasolleen, kun olento kietoi limaa uhkuvat lonkeronsa yhä alastoman luutnantin lanteille ja alkoi _tanssia_ hänen kanssaan. Mikäli Kangin edestakaista heiluvaa liikettä nyt saattoi tanssiksi sanoa. Kaiken pahan lisäksi Kangin silmät olivat juuri strategisella korkeudella.

Renjin aivot huusivat hoosiannaa ja hän teki parhaansa palauttaakseen ruumiinsa hallintaansa, mutta hänen ponnistelunsa olivat turhia. Kang painautui yhä tiukemmin kiinni hänen vartaloonsa, ja mikä kamalinta, Renji tunsi kehonsa _reagoivan_ Kangin kosketukseen.

Kappale loppui, ja seuraavaksi vuorossa oli Eiffel 65:n Blue. Kappaleen aikana Kang takertui Renjiin vielä entistä tiukemmin, ja tilanne muuttui yhä tukalammaksi.

Seuraavaksi vuorossa oli – _oi jumalat auttakaa minua! - _jotakin, mihin Renji saattoi täysin samaistua. "Aqua-Barbie-Girl," Kang ystävällisesti kertoi samalla kun kosketti shinigamia paikasta, johon hän ei varsinaisesti olisi halunnut avaruusolennon lonkeroiden tunkeutuvan.

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world_

_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly_

_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,_

_kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..._

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_--_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_

_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_

_Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,_

_hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_--_

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!_

_Well Barbie, we're just getting started_

_Oh, I love you Ken!_

Renji kuvitteli, ettei tilanne voisi enää muuttua paljonkaan huonommaksi. Hän sai kuitenkin huomata olevansa väärässä, sillä Kang todellakin oli vasta pääsemässä vauhtiin. Hieman myöhemmin diskon wc:tä muistuttavissa tiloissa Renji tajusi, ettei enää kertaakaan katsoisi Urotsukidōjia vapaaehtoisesti.

-----

"...ja sitten minun piti tanssia 90-luvun hittejä sen kamalan olennon kanssa!" Renji tilitti Ichigolle ja Rukialle, jotka kiemurtelivat lattialla vatsojaan pidellen. "Se oli hirveää! Uskokaa tai älkää, kokeet ennen sitä olivat lastenleikkiä siihen verrattuna!"

"Sinähän olet (tirsk), sankari, estit avaruusolioiden hyökkäyksen (pyrks)! Miten (hahahaha), miten (pyrks) sinä oikein pääsit (uaaahahaha), tänne takaisin?" Rukia lopulta kysyi kyyneleitä silmistään pyyhkien ja yhä satunnaisesti naurusta ulvahdellen.

"Se sama säde siirsi minut." Renji vastasi silmät järkytyksestä ymmyrkäisinä. "Alasti keskelle puistoa! Onneksi ne antoivat minulle vaatteeni mukaan, koska kaksi vanhaa eukkoa koiriensa kanssa löysi minut ja soitti poliisit. Kun ne tulivat paikalle sireenit ulvoen, minä juoksin kuulkaa niin, että hippulat vaan vinkui!"

Uusi naurukohtaus lamautti Ichigon ja Rukian melkein puoleksi tunniksi, ja aina, kun toinen koetti sanoa jotakin, toinen purskahti raikuvaan nauruun ja puhuja seurasi hänen esimerkkiään.

"Mi-mitä sitten tapahtui?" Ichigo lopulta sai kysyttyä.

"No minä tietenkin puin päälleni ja tulin tulin tänne, enhän minä voinut jäädä alasti hortoilemaan. Katso, minun paitani selkämys on aivan koiranpaskassa vieläkin!"

Tällä kertaa Rukia ja Ichigo nojasivat toisiinsa raskaasti nauraessaan.

"Voi Renji, ei sinun tarvitsisi keksiä tuollaisia tarinoita vain tekosyyksi sille, että kaadut... (ruahahaa) vähemmän mairittelevasti. Niin voisi käydä kenelle vain, mutta (tyrsk) jostain syystä käy vain sinulle," Rukia lopulta huohotti.

"Miten ne (hahahaaa), edes päästivät sinut pois luotaamatta... Tiedäthän sinä..." Ichigo sanoi, mutta nauru katkaisi hänen lauseensa.

Renjin kasvot karahtivat yhtä punaisiksi kuin hänen tukkansa, ja pelkkä hänen hiljaisuutensa lähetti Ichigon ja Rukian niin kamalaan hysteriakohtaukseen, että molemmat pelkäsivät nauravansa sisälmyksensä silpuksi.


	2. Kuperkeikkaseikkailu

**A/N: **Mitenniin Bya on OOC, älkää puhuko pa--

**Word count (chapter): **780

Kuperkeikkaseikkailu

Rukia ja Ichigo eivät nauraneet sisälmyksiään silpuksi, vaikka heidän vatsalihaksensa olivat pian niin kipeät, että he miltei uskoivat niin tapahtuneen. Aika teki tehtävänsä, ja Rukia ja Ichigo rauhoittuivat lopulta niin paljon, että kykenivät kommunikoimaan ilman, että jatkuvat naurunpyrskähdykset rikkoivat heidän lauserakenteitaan.

"Ah, sepä oli melkoinen tarina," Rukia sanoi pyyhkien naurun kyyneleitä silmistään, ja Ichigo hänen vieressään nyökkäili. Renji ei edes viitsinyt yrittää vakuuttaa heille kertoneensa totuuden ja vain totuuden, joskin hieman epätäydellisen totuuden sen nöyryyttävimmiltä osiltaan.

"Minulla on muuten oma tarinani," Rukia sanoi, "joskin se on hieman Renjin tarinaa todenmukaisempi. Oletteko te koskaan tulleet ajatelleeksi, että annoin Nii-samalle anteeksi tuosta vain, vaikka hän yritti teloituttaa minut?"

Ichigo ja Renji katsoivat toisiaan hetken. "No nyt kun mainitsit, niin se ei oikein tunnu sinulta," Ichigo sanoi varovasti. "Renji, heitä paitasi ikkunasta niin Rukia voi puhua. Sinä lemuat."

Renji teki työtä käskettyä, ja Rukia virnisti leveästi.

"No, minä en antanut hänelle anteeksi tuosta vain," hän sanoi. "Heti sen jälkeen kun Ichigo ja muut palasivat tänne, käynnistin ovelan suunnitelmani. Siksi sinut, Renji, lähetettiin sen typerän tekosyyn varjolla pienelle saarelle keskelle Tyyntä valtamerta suojelemaan planktonia."

"Mutta minähän--" Renji aloitti tullakseen julmasti keskeytetyksi: "Shh, olet kertonut ainakin miljoona kertaa, ja se on ainakin yhtä typerä juttu kuin avaruusolioiden sieppaamaksi tuleminen... Niin, kuten olin sanomassa, heti teidän lähtönne jälkeen käynnistin kieron suunnitelmani, joka olisi saanut Aizeninkin kalpenemaan häpeästä..."

-----

"JUMALAUTA SINÄ YRITIT _TELOITUTTAA_ MINUT!" Rukia karjui veljelleen heti, kun kukaan muu ei ollut kuulemassa. "JA SINÄ KEHTAAT PYYTÄÄ ANTEEKSI NIIN KUIN OLISIT VAHINGOSSA TALLANNUT VARPAILLENI JA ODOTAT, ETTÄ SANOISIN, ETTÄ EI SE MITÄÄN! KUULE VELISENI, EI KÄY!"

"Mutta minä vannoin--"

"EI KIINNOSTA HITTOJAKAAN MITÄ SINÄ VANNOIT!"

"Niin mutta minä... Voi Rukia, mitä minä voisin tehdä osoittaakseni, että olen aidosti pahoillani?"

Puhdas pahuus välähti tytön silmissä. Juuri nämä olivat sanat, jotka hän oli koettanut saada veljensä lipsauttamaan suustaan siitä hetkestä lähtien, kun kiero suunnitelma oli murtautunut hänen mieleensä.

"No, voi olla, että on yksi keino..."

"Mitä vain, Rukia, mitä vain!"

"Haluan, että laulat erästä aineellisen maailman ihmisten laulua."

Byakuya katsoi sisartaan hämmästyneenä. "Helppoa, minä teen sen! Siinäkö kaikki?"

"Voi, ei tietenkään!" Rukia vastasi näyttäen viattomammalta kuin kokonainen rusoposkinen kerubikuoro yhteensä. "Sinä laulat sitä täpötäydessä luentosalissa kesken Yamamoto-sotaichon tiedotustilaisuuden samalla, kun heität kuperkeikkoja salin lattialla. Se on muuten koko aineellisen maailman typerin laulu."

Byakuya tuijotti sisartaan silmissään sulaa kauhua.

"Mutta en minä voi!" hän sitten ähkäisi. "Koko Seireitei nauraisi minulle ja Yamamoto-sotaicho tekisi minusta silppua!"

Rukia taikoi kasvoilleen haavoitetun ilmeen. "Näinkö vähän sinä välität sisarestasi? Ensin yrität teloituttaa hänet, ja sitten lupaat hyvittää asian, mutta vedät sanasi takaisin. Saat laulaa ainakin kolme kierrosta."

Byakuya ähkäisi uudelleen.

"Hyvä on. Minä teen sen sillä ehdolla, että lähetämme Renjin pois siksi aikaa, koska jos hän koskaan kuulee tästä, hän ei enää koskaan kunnioita minua. Jonnekin kauas, vaikka Tyynelle valtamerelle. Anna minulle laulun sanat."

-----

Muutamia päiviä myöhemmin...

Byakuya istui paikallaan luentosalissa vuolaasti hikoilleen ja kummitusta kalpeampana. Totuuden Hetki oli koittamassa hitaasti mutta varmasti. Onneksi, onneksi hänen luutnanttinsa ei saisi koskaan tietää tästä...!

Koko Seireitei Yamamoto-sotaichota lukuun ottamatta oli jo saapunut paikalle. Kaikki kapteeneista Akatemian nuorimpaan kokelaaseen... Byakuya nielaisi tyhjää.

Yamamoto saapui korokkeensa taakse. "Hiljaisuus!" hän sanoi ja hiljaisuus laskeutui.

"Kuten me kaikki tiedämme, olemme saapuneet tähän saliin kuulemaan viimeaikaisten vakavien tapahtumien vaikutuksia arkeemme. Kuten kaikki hyvin tiedämme, tämä ei ole naurun asia, ja siksi minä toivoinkin ehdotonta hiljaisuutta ja vakavaa suhtautumista, vaikka kyse onkin tunnepitoisesta, asiasta. Minä--"

_Nyt tai ei koskaan!_

Byakuya loikkasi seisomaan vetäen jokaisen salissa olijan huomion itseensä. Hän seisoi hetken kaikessa aristokraattisessa arvokkuudessaan, minkä jälkeen hän heitti kuperkeikan samalla laulaen härkävainaan nuotilla:

_Rullaati rullaati_

_rullaati ruullaa_

_Rullaati rullaati_

_rullallallei!_

Kuten jokainen kuperkeikan jälkeen, myös Byakuya laskeutui takamukselleen. Salissa vallitsi täysi hiljaisuus, joskin muutamat laukut rahisivat, kun kuuntelijat kaivoivat kameroitaan esiin.

Byakuya heitti toisen kuperkeikan samalla laulaen:

_Rullaati rullaati_

_rullaati ruullaa_

_Rullaati rullaati_

rullallallei!

Ja vielä kerran!

_Rullaati rullaati_

_rullaati ruullaa_

_Rullaati rullaati_

rullallallei!

Helvettiläinen, kerta kiellon päälle!

_Rullaati rullaati_

_rullaati ruullaa_

_Rullaati rullaati_

rullallallei!

Neljännen kierroksen jälkeen kopea aatelinen nousi jaloilleen kiittäen onneaan siitä, että hallitsi ilmeensä epäinhimillisen hyvin.

"Jatkakaamme," hän sanoi kuin mitään tavallisuudesta poikkeavaa ei olisi tapahtunut, ja ilme hänen kasvoillaan ei poikennut lainkaan tavallisesta.

-----

"Väitätkö sinä _tuota_ uskottavaksi tarinaksi!" Ichigo kiljaisi epäuskoisena. "Byakuya ei koskaan tekisi mitään tuollaista!"

Renji nyökkäili hänen takanaan. "Ei koskaan, ei Taicho."

Rukia huokasi. "Arvelinkin, että te voisitte suhtautua asiaan näin. Siksi minä videon koko homman! Katsokaapa tätä..."

Ja niin taas naurettiin.

-----

Samaan aikaan Seireiteissä Kuchiki Byakuyalla oli hikiset oltavat. Yamamoto oli nimittäin melkoisen ketterä vanhaksi äijänkäppyräksi, ja kuten tunnettua, hänen zanpakutōnsa oli tulityyppiä. Näiden kahden seikan seurauksena Byakuya oli löytänyt itsestään aivan uudenlaisia nopeusresursseja, joita hän häpeiilemättömästi hyödynsi pinkoessaan pakoon vanhaa miestä.

"Ah, Yamamoto-sotaicho (puuhlääh), olen kovin pahoillani tapahtuneesta (lääh puuh)! Antakaa minun selittää!"

"SELITÄ RYUJIN JAKKALLE, ARVOTON RUOJA!"

Byakuya kohensi tahtia.

-----

A/N 2: Heräsikö kysymys siitä, mitä Renjille tapahtuikaan Tyynellä valtamerellä? Heitä review ja saat vielä tietää! (Masentaa, kun ei heru reviewejä.)


	3. Nyrre

**A/N:** vaatii vähän perustietoa cthulhumythoksesta avautuakseen kunnolla, mutta ei anneta sen häiritä. Pahoittelen edellisen chapterin kaameita muotoiluja, en tajua mikä ne sellaisiksi veti.

**Warning:** eläinperäistä proteiinipirtelöä, jonka valmistaminen ei ole kaunista luettavaa. Ja huumori on ehkä paikoin hieman mustahkoa.

**Word count:** 1163

Nyrre

Kun Ichigo, Renji ja Rukia toipuivat Byakuyan lauluesityksen aiheuttamasta nauramisesta ja sitä seuranneista satunnaisista lohkaisuista, vitseistä ja leikillisistä tappeluksista, Ichigo ja Renji nojasivat toisiinsa raskaasti huohottaen. He olivat hoiperrelleet, kaatuilleet ja painineet talon jokaisessa ja kaataneet erilaisia vaaseja, maljakoita, yhden astiakaapin ja monia muita asioita. Talo oli kuin hävityksen kauhistus heidän jäljiltään, ja kun tämä tieto alkoi hiljalleen upota Ichigon mieleen, hän päätti hankkia nopeasti jotakin uutta naurettavaa palsamiksi hiljalleen vakavoituvalle tunnelmalle.

"Hei Rukia, Renji, mitä te puhuitte jostain Tyynestä valtamerestä?"

"Äh, Renji lähetettiin vahtimaan planktonia, ettei hän olisi todistamassa Nii-saman elämän hirveintä nöyryytystä, ja lopulta hän palasi kolme viikkoa myöhässä sekaisin kuin papukaija pesukoneessa ja lemuten kamalammalta kuin järki voi käsittää, eikä hän suostunut myöntämään, että hiipi vain juomaan sakea heti, kun valvova silmä vähänkin vältti. Se on vain jotain, mitä hän sepitti välttääkseen rangaistuksen... Eipä auttanut, hän vietti silti seuraavat kolme viikkoa vankityrmässä. Voisi jo lopettaa inttämisen."

Renji tulistui. "Kuinka monta kertaa minun pitää sanoa, että en juonut pisaraakaan sakea koko aikana! Se on totisinta totta koko juttu!"

Rukia pärskähti pilkallisesti. "Teit itsestäsi narrin koko Seireitein edessä. Luuletko tosissasi, että saat minut uskomaan toistamalla itseäsi?"

Ichigo puuttui puheeseen välttääkseen mahdollisen riidan: "Totta tai ei, niin sinä Rukia sanoit aikaisemmin, että se oli yhtä hyvä juttu kuin tuo sieppauskertomus. Anna hänen kertoa."

Rukia tuhahti, mutta ei enää keskeyttänyt ystävänsä puhetta.

"Niin," Renji aloitti, "tämä kaikki alkoi siitä, kun minut lähetettiin Tyynelle valtamerelle. Siellä oli pieni saari, niin pieni, ettei se edes näy missään kartassa. Se on koordinaateissa 47°9′S 126°43′W, ja kun minä saavuin sille, en voinut kuin ihmetellä, mitä helvettiä minun oikein oli tarkoitus tehdä. Asiat kuitenkin alkoivat selvitä hyvin pian ihan omalla painollaan..."

-----

Renji istui pienellä saarella, joka oli niin pieni, että sitä saattoi tuskin sanoa saareksi lainkaan. Se oli ennemminkin pelkkä kari, tehty valkoisesta marmorista, aaltojen ja säiden kuluttama.

Mitä hänen tällä saarella odotettiin tekevän? Paikka oli kuolleempi kuin kivettynyt lehmänraato, ja silti hänet oli määrätty sille kokonaiseksi kahdeksi viikoksi. Aika tulisi pitkäksi.

Äkkiä Renji tunsi jonkun koskettavan itseään olkapäästä. Kun hän kääntyi ympäri, hän näki takanaan seisovan pitkän miehen, jonka harjaantunut silmä olisi tunnistanut egyptiläistä alkuperää olevaksi. Renjillä tällaista silmää ei ollut.

"Kuka helvetti sinä olet ja mistä sitä siihen tulit? Ja millä? Täällä ei ole venettä," Renji sanoi epäluuloisena.

"Minun nimeni on Nyarlathotep," mies vastasi, "mutta koska ei näytä siltä, että osaisit lausua sen, voit kutsua minua Ryömiväksi Kaaokseksi tai lyhyesti Nyrreksi."

"Nyrre," Renji toisti.

"Niin niin." Nyarlathotep sanoi näennäisen kevyesti, "minä en kyllä tullut tänne vain rupattelemaan mukavia, vaan satun tarvitsemaan vankalla mielenterveydellä ja hyvällä lihaskunnolla varustettua miestä erääseen haastavaan tehtävään. Sinä tunnut sopivan kuvaukseen. Olisitko halukas auttamaan?"

Ennen kuin Renji ennätti vastata, hän putosi läpi geometrisesti haasteellisten ulottuvuuksien ja niitä toisistaan ja muusta luomakunnasta erottavan valkohehkuisen epäaineen läpi. Hän arveli kuolevansa osuessaan maahan, mutta päätti kohdata kuoleman niin kunniakkaasti kuin vain suinkin tähtitieteellisellä nopeudella maahan märän läsähdyksen saattelemana mäjähtävä ihmiskeho saattoi.

Hän ei kuollut päätellen siitä, että hän heräsi säpsähtäen omituiselta pehmeältä vuorelta, joka oli pääväriltään valkoinen ja varsin pahanhajuinen. Lähempi vuoren tarkastelu osoitti, että kysymys oli jumalattoman kokoisesta kasasta vaippoja. Renjin suureksi harmiksi käytettyjä.

"Terve taas," Nyarlathotep sanoi pirteästi ja oli yllättäen vaippavuoren alareunalla. "Kiva nähdä, että selvisit hengissä putoamisesta. Sitten voimmekin aloittaa itse asiat. Kiipeä alas sieltä, niin pääsemme asiaan, ei meillä ole koko vuotta aikaa."

Renji teki työtä käskettyä lähinnä päästäkseen eroon vaippojen päällä oleilusta.

"Ota koppi," Nyarlathotep sanoi ja heitti Renjille vesi-ilmapallon, jonka shinigami kaappasi käsiensä väliin refleksinomaisesti. Hän kuitenkin puristi palloa liikaa, ja se hajosi kastellen hänen vaatteensa osittain. Sanoinkuvaamaton haju levisi ilmaan.

"NYRRE PERKELE!"

"Äh, älä hermostu, eihän se ole muuta kuin pelkkää skunkkiöljyä... Sitä paitsi sen tuoksu rauhoittaa pikkuisia."

"No ei rauhoita minua!" Renji karjui vastaan tehden parhaansa pitääkseen edellisen ateriansa itsellään.

"Ole sitten varovaisempi näiden kanssa," Nyarlathotep totesi tyynesti ja heitti ilmaan joukon vastaavia vesi-ilmapalloja.

Renji shunposi henkilökohtaisen ennätyksensä estäessään niitä putoamasta maahan, minkä jälkeen hän huohotti raskaasti rasituksesta. Nyrre taputti häntä olalle ja rikkoi sitten kynnellään yhden vesi-ilmapalloista shinigamin pään päällä niin, että skunkkiöljy valui pitkin Renjin hiuksia, kasvoja ja vaatteita.

"Ah, selvisit kunnialla ensimmäisestä kokeesta!" Nyarlathotep lausui juhlallisesti. "Ollos kastettu!"

"Sinulla on sairas huumori," Renji mutisi hyvin tyytymättömänä.

Hän aloitti sanansa skunkkiöljyltä haisevassa huoneessa, mutta lopetti ne valtavassa teurastamossa, jossa tuhannet ja taas tuhannet naudat tulivat elämänsä päähän. Hassua; hän ei muistanut lainkaan kävelleensä tai muillakaan keinoilla liikkuneensa paikasta toiseen.

"Ah, siksi minua kutsutaan Ryömiväksi Kaaokseksi," Nyarlathotep selitti. "Mutta pistäs poika kiirettä, sinulla on muutama lehmä soseutettavana."

"Mitä vittua?"

"Lehmänraato tässä. Survin tuossa. Lehmänraato survimeen. Survin päälle. Soseutus. Sose tuttipulloon. Tuttipullo kiinni. Toista."

"Kuka sairas sekopää haluaa juoda tuttipullosta soseutettua lehmää?" Renji kiljui, ja Nyarlathotepin ihmishahmo alkoi vääntyillä merkillisellä tavalla. Pian erilaiset merkilliset ulokkeet pursuivat olennosta, ja sanoinkuvaamattomat kauhut kuvastuivat sen kiiltävästä limaisesta pinnasta.

Renji tajusi menettäneensä aikaa, kun hän tuijotti survimen terien hienoksi silppuamaa nautaa, jonka verta ja muita eritteitä soseuttimesta roiskui. Hän oli nähnyt oman osansa sisälmyksistä taistelukentällä jos toisellakin, mutta kosteaksi veriseksi massaksi hienonnettu nauta oli aivan omaa luokkaansa ällöttävyydessä.

"Hyvä poika, nyt tuttipullo," ihmishahmoonsa palannut Nyarlathotep sanoi reippaasti. "Hyvä, eihän se nyt niin vaikeaa ollut, vaikka raadot ovatkin pirun painavia. Minähän sanoin, että sinä sovit kuvaukseen. Hyvin sinä pärjäät, kyllä kyllä."

"Jaa," Renji sanoi hiljaa.

"Hyvin pärjäät, kyllä kyllä. Toista äskeinen, tällä kertaa ilman minun apuani. Tai muutoin minun on ryhdyttävä tositoimiin."

Renji raahasi toisen ruhon laitteen luokse ja toisti vaiheet. Tällä kertaa eläimen jauhautuvien luiden rutina ei ollut läheskään yhtä häiritsevää kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla.

"Olet läpäissyt toisen kokeen," Nyarlathotep sanoi samalla juhlallisella äänellä, jota hän oli käyttänyt kastaessaan Renjin skunkkiöljyllä.

"Haista paska," Renji kommentoi kitkerästi.

"Pakko, kun sieltä päin tuulee," Nyrre kommentoi ja näytti kieltään. "Vielä yksi koe – tämä on minun henkilökohtainen suosikkini!"

Tuoli ja kahleet materialisoituivat tyhjästä ja vangitsivat Renjin istumaan tuolille, joka kahlitsi shinigamin niin, että hän ei edes voinut liikuttaa päätään. Tuoli kallisti Renjin selälleen, ja ensimmäinen kiinalaisen vesikidutuksen pisaroista putosi hänen otsalleen. Kehtolaulujen sävelet kaikuivat hänen korvissaan kuin tuomiopäivän kellot. Tunnista toiseen hän tuijotti putoavia vesipisaroita samoja säveliä kuunnellen. Hän uskoi sekoavansa.

-----

Renji piti tauon kertomuksessaan ja hänen silmänsä lasittuivat.

"Kiinalainen vesikidutus vielä meni. Sitä seurasi vielä viimeinen testi, jota en sen tarkemmin halua muistaa, koska jos muistelen sitä, minä ihan oikeasti sekoan."

Ichigo tuijotti Renjiä suu auki. "Väitätkö sinä oikeasti tavanneesi Nyarlathotepin?" hän kysyi epäuskoisen huvittuneena. "Tiedäthän sinä, että hän on Lovecraftin luoma kuvitteellinen henkilöhahmo? Ja käyttäytyy muuten tarinassasi aika huonosti, hän on täysin OOC!"

"En minä tiedä kuka se tyyppi oli eikä kiinnosta... Joka tapauksessa sen viimeisen testin jälkeen seurasin pahin vaihe! Nyrre kertoi minulle, että minun 'vaativa tehtäväni' oli itse asiassa Shub-Niggurathin lasten vahtiminen, kun Shubby lähti sukukokoukseen! Hirviölapsia, hirviöitä! Kamalia hirviöitä! Minun oli pakko vaihtaa niiden vaippoja, syöttää niitä ja valmistaa niiden ruoka, tuudittaa niitä nukkumaan ja vaikka mitä muuta!"

Ichigo ulvoi naurusta, ja vaikka Rukia oli kuullut tarinan monta kertaa, hän liittyi nauruun, koska Ichigon nauru oli varsin tarttuvaa. Illan tunnelma kohosi taas kattoon, vaikka Renji olikin hieman pahastunut kertomuksensa kaikumisesta kuuroille korville. Tunnelma oli taas hetkeksi pelastettu, ja oli mitä paras hetki viimeistellä Kurosakien tahon hävitys.


End file.
